There are a multitude of anti-personnel weapons currently in existence today. One problem with these anti-personnel weapons, including buried mines, is that they are very susceptible to detonation by high power microwave (HPM) energy. Due to this susceptibility, anti-personnel devices may be detonated intentionally or by accident by high power microwave energy sources. Accordingly, the effectiveness of certain mines has been diminished because an enemy can detonate mines in a known mine field or because mines can be detonated inadvertently causing "friendly fire" accidents.
Accordingly, there is a need to make mines hardened to high power microwave energy. The present invention addresses this need.